Official Gameplay trailer Iron Wolf
This the live action transcript page for Warzone: Iron Wolf. This will be constantly updated, so don't ask if it's finished. Translation To understand it, here is the explanation. *Between ( and ) in italic = what happens on the screen and sound *Bold and then : = The person who says it *Normal text : = What that person says *OGG file = At the point where the ogg file is, there starts the music of that file *Bold only: Public's reaction Introduction Alec Verdoorn walks onto the stage. The public claps. Alec Verdoorn: 'Good evening ladies and gentleman. Welcome at the official release of the first gameplay minutes of our new Project: Iron Wolf. ''On the screen above flashes the cover of the game. 'Alec Verdoorn: '''Yes, the new generation of gameplay is shown today. So, when you stand here, you are just talking. Although it looks like i'm just talking. But this time, i'm so excited to tell you all about our progress to make the experience in people's room all over the world so realistic and yet so enjoyable. With Iron Wolf we want to take Warzone's level and reach higher than that. For this, we needed a new engine. That's the second thing we'll show today, Wartech 3.0. ''On screen the logo of Wartech appears. The public claps again. 'Alec Verdoorn: '''I think you just want to see the video's so here's the official trailer and this not just a teaser. Here is the official Iron Wolf trailer... ''The room turns dark and the video starts. The camera switches to normal screen on all televisions, computers, mobiles and other devices. The sounds is incredible from all area's. Verdoorn walks off the stage. Transcript (The screen is black) '''Silex: '''My name is Calvin Silex... ''Loop from 0.00 to 0.07'' (There's a soldier standing near an edge, watching the sunrise) '''Silex: '''I'm a soldier. I'm part of a black flag special operations team trying to find out what happened. It is 10 years ago now, but still nothing changed. We're still the underdog against the mightiest people in the world. But Typhoon will be defeated one day. We're one team, fighting along each other every fight. We are the only people who can defeat Typhoon, we're the last of us soldiers who are willing to fight until death. It looks like an impossible mission, but a crazy man once said: "Believe you can and you're halfway there." That man finally won World War 2. Even in the darkest day, we must focus to see the light. There's hope, we're the last hope. One man can't win wars, but together we can. ''Music starts playing from 0.08 to 0.37'' (Four other soldiers and a dog walk towards Silex, joining him. There's a side view of them, all starring in the distance. Then there's a view of hand with a rifle, he then holds it more steadier. The camera looks at the dog, who is panting with his tongue outside his mouth. Then the screen zooms in on SIlex' face.) ''Music starts playing from 0.38 to 0.50'' (There is flashback of the same "meteors" in the reveal trailer, striking into the earth. The impact causes a kinetic wave to destroy the buildings. You see civilians trying to escape the collapsing buildings.After that you see a soldier falling on his knees, while seeing the impact) ''Music starts playing from 0.51 to 1.07'' (The same soldier stands for the last seconds, while in the background the face of Silex appears. The view switches then to the 5 soldiers running through a base on fire. It switches to the same soldiers running on a bridge, while a chopper crashes in front of them. It flashes to a soldier jumping from a roof with a cable around his middle, while the roof explodes. Then to two soldiers planting explosives on a roof, it flashes a few times whille the roof explodes and they slide into a room full of armed soldiers.) ''Music starts playing from 1.08 to 1.22'' (The view switches to all soldiers catched by an explosion, falling in slowmotuion while pieces of broken glass fly around them. It zooms in on a soldier with a mask. A piece of glass flies in front of the camera, showing a reflection of a person with an eye patch. Still on the same piece, it switches to a knife falling on the ground with blood on it.) 'Silex: '''Cardinal, Prophet, Seraph, Deuce and me. We can do the impossible... ''(On another piece of glass is the view switches to 2 soldiers carrying another wounded soldier to safety.) 'Silex: '''Standing tall against the source of evil... ''(On the next piece is a soldier tossing a mag to a soldier in his back. That soldier loads it in his gun. AFter that is a close up when the mag touches the gun and is inserted.) 'Silex: '''We play the game with them. Only we break the rules. ''(The group holds positions, the screen is paused. The view slowly zooms in. The soldier in the middle, covered by a shadow, knifes the screen suddenly extremely fast.) 'Silex: '''They should fear the predator within us, like we did years ago. ''(The tagline: Fear the Predator is shown. After that Warzone: Iron Wolf) Reactions Alec Verdoorn walks again on stage. The crowd applauses. 'Alec Verdoorn: '''Thank you *Laughs* Thank you. ''Crowd is silent again. 'Alec Verdoorn: '''You just witnissed the our official trailer, and what amazing it is right? But off course, this isn't done by one man. There's a whole team behind this. I've experienced people with the most creative ideas. I had the chance to meet amazing writers, who really can put emotion in the story. even this year, they will support me to make Iron wolf a big succes. Before we go to the next video, I like to talk about what you saw, what kind of emotions came up in you. So whitout further delay, here's the synopsis of Warzone: Iron Wolf. ''On screen appears a cover, different from the iron wolf one. 'Alec Verdoorn: '''Our main protagonist is called Calvin Silex. '' '' ''A picture of Saint is shown. 'Alec Verdoorn: '''He's part of an elite black flag special operations force callsign: Predator. He witnissed the major event with his own eyes. We wanted to give him more emotion, more personnality. We tried to make him have a strong bond with his team, which sounds a little cliché, because you always want to do that, but this time we swithced from the character himself to the situation and surrounding of him. ''A picture of a overgrown area is shown. 'Alec Verdoorn: '''We first planned to set only in 2023, but then my co-writer came up with a great idea. This inspired the whole team to rewrite our story. We kept certain elements, but the red line is changed. Upcoming soon, the first gameplay minutes if Warzone: Iron Wolf, Walking through Caracas. But first I want to invite someone on stage who has been really important for the new series. So without any further delay, here is Iron Wolf's co-writer, Xavier Austal. ''Public claps and Xavier Austal walks on the stage. He grins and waves at the audience stopping next to Alec and shaking his hand. Crowd goes silent. 'Xavier Austal: '''Thank you everyone, it's such an honor to be here today! Warzone was a complete success in both storyline and multiplayer and I planned to go even further with Iron Wolf, creating more characters that people can connect with. With Alec, I would like to show the very first gameplay footage of Iron Wolf, give some more story to the men that fight beside Saint and at the end I'll let out a little secret. '''Alec Verdoorn: '''Saint isn't alone in his act, he's got a whole squad of likeminded veterans. Let's start with Cardinal. That's alright with you? '''Xavier Austal: '''I suppose. ''Crowd chuckles. A picture of the entire squad is shown with various poses. Cardinal is then highlighted in green. 'Xavier Austal: '''John Fowler, or Cardinal is the leader of the team. Having led his own squad in the SEALs before the game has made him a highly trusted soldier that retains a laser focus as well as an icon of leadership. In this, new war that the Predators are waging is fairly new to him, but like many good leaders, he must adapt. ''Now highlighted is the sniper Prophet. 'Xavier Austal: '''This is Evan Demarco. Known as Prophet, he served in the USMC as one of their best snipers. He is cold-blooded and merciless when something he believes in is damaged by his enemies. Often, this gives him that... doubtless air in him, which sometimes makes him reckless. Despite his hardened state in battle, Prophet does maintain a good comradeship with his teammates. ''Now highlighted is the engineer Seraph. 'Xavier Austal: '''The next member is Colin Barrett and he is called Seraph. In the past, this man has seen a lot of the real horrors that war bring with him during his time at the USMC. That leaves him suffering from separation anxiety disorder. He cares dearly for his team, but isn't able to show it due his rugged appereance and behavior. His hacking skills are unparalleled and he can hack almost any security system faster than you can text. ''Now highlighted is the automatic rifleman Deuce. 'Xavier Austal: '''This guy is probably my favorite one. Mike Fisher, or Deuce carries some of the most destructive equipment in the Predators. He's been the longest around guns growing up as the son of an owner of a gun store. After several commended tours as an Army Ranger and a decorated veteran of World War III. In battle, he's known for his humor, which often stifles chuckles in teammates and infuriates opponents to dull their common sense. ''The screen reverts back to the Iron Wolf title. 'Alec Verdoorn: '''With this team, they now set out to destroy the hidden menace plaguing the world for decades, including what we're about to show here in this gameplay. Without further ado, let's get my player, Danny Verhoeven out here to show Wartech 3 for the first time! Stage is yours man. ''Danny Verhoeven appears on stage. On the big screen is shown the beginning menu of the PS4. Verhoeven starts the game. 'Alec Verdoorn: '''What you are going to see is included to the campaign or Iron Wolf. Lights out. ''The lights are dimmed and the screen switches to the campaign. Walking through Caracas The screen is black. The view appears of a group of soldiers standing around 4 guys thight to the ground. Their heads are looking down. A truck arrives. A man steps out with his guards and walks towards the guy in the middle. 'Chief: '¿Quién diablos son estos tipos?! (Spanish) Who the hell are these guys?!) The soldier lifts up his rifle. 'Soldier: '''Son de la milicia. ''(They are from the milita.) The chief looks down to them. 'Chief: '¿Y qué? Ellos no pueden hacer nada contra nosotros los superiores. (So? They can't do anything against us superiors.) 'Soldier: '''Pero ahora que lo hicieron. (''But now they did.) The chief looks surprised, but also angry. He walks slowly towards the man. 'Chief: '¿Por qué?! Dime, imbécil! (Why?! Tell me, idiot.) The chief grabs the soldier at his throat. The soldier starts talking, but it sound slike he is choking. 'Soldier: '''Los desconocidos ... los estadounidenses. Se los llevan a nuestra ciudad. ''(The strangers... The Americans. They have lead them into our city.) The chief releases his grip. 'Soldier: '''Ellos están aquí. Tratamos de encontrar, pero son invisibles. ''(They are here. We tried to stop them, but they are invisible.) 'Chief: '''Mierda. Quiero que cada hombre en busca de ellos y disparar una maldita bala en la cabeza. A cualquier precio. ''(Shit. I want every man to look for them and shoot a fucking bullet through their heads. At any cost.) '' ''The chief turns around, but the soldier looks to the militia members. 'Soldier: '¿Qué pasa con ellos? (What about them?) The chief turns around and walks back. He looks the member of the milita in his face. 'Chief: '''También la bala. No pueden vivir más. ''(Also the bullet. They may not live anymore.) He turns around again and the screen starts playing in slowmotion. Suddenly, the chief is hit by a bullet, which goes right through his head. Blood splashes everywhere and the soldiers look all shocked. 'Prophet: '(Whispers) Tengo down. Saint, open fire. The screen switches to Prophet and Saint laying on their chest on a ill. They both wield a sniper rifle. Prophet looks down his sight and Saint looks to Prophet before looking in his own sight. He switches the selective fire button from safe mode to semi-automatic. The screen switches to First-person view, looking through the scope. The soldiers down try to escape and look for the person who shot. In the right corner appears the name of Mk14 scoped and the bullets as hud and left the mini-map. 'Saint: '''Copy all, no shit. ''They open fire at the troops. '' '''Prophet: '''Lights out, motherfuckers. ''After all soldiers are down, they stop looking at the soldiers and militia members. 'Prophet: '''All right, let's get those poor bastards. ''They stand up and jump of the edge down and run towards the militia members. 'Prophet: '''Cardinal, we have secured José and his comrades. Ready for extraction. '''Cardinal: '''Negative Prophet. We need to find the missiles coördinates. Make sure they'll talk. '''Prophet: '''Copy that, we'll get it done. Saint, you know what to do. '''Saint: '''You got it. ''They reach the militia members, who are untying themselves from the ropes the soldiers tied them up with. Prophet and Saint put down their guns. José looks up. 'José: '''Gracías. Looks like your badass reputation isn't that real at all. '''Prophet: '''Stop talking shit, José. You know what we want. We have secured your location, now we want you to live up to the deal. '''José: '''Yeah sure. But first, we need to get rid of the... ''Saint steps forward and punches José right in his face. José falls on bhis knees and Saint kicks him in his belly. José lays on the ground in pain. The other members look scared. 'Saint: '''We can live up to our reputation. You don't want that, hijo de puta (Son of a bitch). '''José: '¡ay. Okay, okay, okay... I'll tell it, don't hit me another time, please... Saint lifts him up from the ground. 'Prophet: '''So, where is it? '''José: '''You don't know what you are going to see, if you even reach it alive. '''Saint: '''We can handle our shit, even you. Where is the missile?! '''José: '''Fool, it's impossible to reach with these soldiers walking around. '''Prophet: '''One lat warning, José... '''José: '''If you want to hell... Go to the... ''Suddenly in slow motion, José eyes turn away and blood splashes out of his head. Saint and Prophet step shocked a tiny step to their left. Fast motion speed, a bullet hits Saint's gun while he tries to jump to the nearest cover. Back in slow motion, Saint rolls over to the cover point while some bullets fly nearby him. He reaches to block and the screen goes back to normal street. The other militia memebrs are hit before they could escape. 'Prophet: '''Fuck, they're dead. ''Bullets fly everywhere and they both try to keep under cover. 'Prophet: '''Cardinal, come in. Cardinal, do you read me! We're pinned down at José's locarion, come in damnit! '''Cardinal: '''What the hell is going on! Do you got the location?! '''Prophet: '''No, that bastard died before anything slipped out of his mind. '''Cardinal: '''Damnit, now we got nothing. '''Saint: '''I worry more about my life than that fucking missile! ''A big hole is blown in the block. Saint cocks his M4A1 and puts it on top of the bock. He looks thorught hole while firing at the enemies across the street. 'Cardinal: '''Hold your location, we're oscar mike to your location. Fend of any target until we have reached you. Understand? '''Prophet: '''You better hurry! ''The gameplay switches back to free roaming mode. Danny Verhoeven tries to kill all incoming troops for 2 minutes. He uses his M4A1 for this and a Mk14 scoped rifle. 'Prophet: '''Incoming troops, twelve o'clock! ''The first wave enters from the front of Saint and Prophet. Prophet shouts various phrases like: Grenade and Take cover, but that depends on the gameplay. 'Prophet: '''Shit enemy vehicle inbound. Take out that minigun! ''Saint takes out the guy who mans the minigun. 'Prophet: '''Just a few more seconds... ''The last wave enters from the street and rooftops. Saint and Prophet fight until Cardinal, Seraph, Deuce and Cerberus arrive. Seraph taps on Saint's shoulder and kneels down to him. Cerberus lays down next to them. 'Seraph: '''We got you now, you're still okay? ''Saint taps Cerberus' face. 'Saint: '''I'm fucking awesome! '''Deuce: '''That little chit-chat can we have later on, we need to move! ''Cardinal turns around while dodging a few bullets. 'Cardinal: '''He's right. Let's go Predators! ''The team stands up and runs away from the soldiers into an alley. They run through it to another one. Deuce kicks in a door and they enter the house. 'Cardinal: '''Wolfhound, this is Predator, VIP is dead. '''Wolfhound: '(radio) Copy Predator. We've been able to track scans of hostiles from the northeast section of the city. Head there to investigate for the missiles. There's a market that you can cut through to avoid some of the bigger patrols. '''Cardinal: Copy that Wolfhound, Predator out.' '''Let's cut through the market and head northeast. Saint, on point. ''Saint moves forward and opens the door. In front is a street with a few civilians. The team moves forward, slipping through another alleyway as they head to the market. Before they could enter, gunfire rips through the air. Cardinal: 'Get to cover move! ''The team fights back against a concealed hostile with a machine gun as they start killing the other soldiers firing at them. Saint takes cover behind a fruit stand, just in time to see a watermelon explode over his head. 'Deuce: '''Where is that goddamed machine gun firing from?! '''Prophet: '''Hostile wheels! ''Saint aims with his M4A1 and begins to shoot at hostiles with his teammates. Soon the footmen are killed and the technical begins to fire at Saint. 'Saint: '''He's got me suppressed! '''Prophet: '''Return fire! Give Saint some room to work! ''Prophet and Cardinal fire at the technical, attracting its attention, giving Saint the time to move up. He aims at the gunnerer with the Mk14 and fires. He then targets the driver, killing him as well. 'Saint: '''Hostile vehicle down! '''Cardinal: '''All right, everyone okay? '''Prophet: '''I'm fine. '''Deuce: '''Still good. '''Seraph: '''Not even a scratch. '''Cardinal: '''Okay, move up before the hosiles got their tracks covered up. No time to lose. ''The team cuts further through the market. From the last few civilians who were in the market, is nobody left. Escaped or dead, no sign of any living civilian as far as the eyes can see. 'Seraph: '''Damn, I wish mine neighbourhood was as quiet as this one. I can hear myself breathng. '''Deuce: '''This really creeps me out. Any second, a motherfucker with even the tiniest gun will take it and plays with us outside. '''Cardinal: '''Wolfhound, we're cutting right through the market. No sign of enemy movement. ''The team stops and all take point at a certain direction. 'Wolfhound: '(radio) Our scans confirme that you're out of the battlespace. I suggest you keep your advantage until you reached the missile, understood? 'Cardinal: '''Understood. Predators, Metascreen on. ''They all push a button their shoulder, which activates the metascreen. They also put on a metascreen msk so their face is also covered. The guns are automaticly covered by the metascreen. 'Cardinal: '''Split up. Deuce and Saint you go by road, we'll cover you from the buildings. '''Saint: '''Copy that. ''They split up and Deuce signs Saint to the road. By using his smart glasses, he can see Deuce. They walk on the right side of the way. They walk into a convoy. 'Deuce: '(Whispers) Just sit tight. 'Prophet:'Got you covered from up high, you are clear to engage on target. 'Deuce: '''On your call, engage or let them pass? ''Saint chooses to wait for a few seconds. 'Deuce: '''They are gone, haven't blew our cover yet. ''The two walk further. Suddenly another convoy with technical walks straught towards them. 'Deuce: '''Quick, the alley. ''They run into the alley, only to witness 4 soldiers stopping next to the alley. 'Prophet: '''I've got a clear shot at the front 2, you take out the other ones. ''Deuce and Saint walk silently to the group. Deuce signs Saint to make the first move. Saint walk towards on of the two man in the back and stabs him first in the back. The other 3 soldiers act surprised and one of them is stabbed by Deuce. Saint than finishes the man by slicing his throat open while Prophet kills the remaining soldiers with his silenced sniper. 'Saint: '''Quatro down. '''Wolfhound: '(radio) Predator, we have spotted multiple placed explosives near your position. 'Cardinal: '(radio) can you repeat that, where are those eplosives and what's the radius? 'Deuce: '(Through Cardinal)What the hell?! 'Wolfhound: '''We haven't recognized the explosives yet. Just proceed to target u til we now the blast radius. '''Deuce: '''He thinks we're crazy! ''Deuce turns off his metascreen puts off his mask. So does Saint. 'Cardinal: '''What damage can be caused by the explosives!? ''Radio silence, just silence. Only the breeze is heard. 'Cardinal: '''Wolfhound!? WOLFHOUND, COME IN!? '''Wolfhound: '''Get out, now! ''Suddenly in the distance is a big explosion. Deuce watches with his hand in front of his face to it, so does Saint. The light is bright and the noise makes Saint's ears bad, he hears a high sonar. Then a flood appears. 'Deuce: '''Oh shit... ''Deuce turns around and grabs Saint too. 'Deuce: '''Where are you waiting for?! RUN! ''They turn around and try to run, They see other people trying to escape to. Suddenly people start firing from the rooftops. Saint and Deuce fire their rifles while running. 'Sersph: '''Go to the rooftops! ''BEfore Deuce and Saint are able to reach an house, the flood hits them. Saint is dragged by the flood under wtaer. He tries to come up and breathe. Debris and cars are also dragged by the flood. Saint goes under again. He comes up and tries to grab a lamppost. He grabs it and holds on. He sees Deuce holding on a block. 'Deuce: '''Hold on! ''But while saying that, a car hits the lamppost, making it bend and Saint losing grip. He is dragged again and hits a wall with full speed. He goes under and sees the car extremely fast coming his. He puts his hands in front of his face and waits for impact. The screen turns black. Engine and ending '' '' ''Starts playing from 0.00 to 1.24'' Credits start roll with first the logo's of Treyarch, Crytek, Ubisoft Montreal, Activision and Wartech. After that the names of people who worked on Iron Wolf, including Alec verdoorn and Xavier Austal. Meanwhile, Alec Verdoorn shakes the hand with Danny Verhoeven who leaves the stage. The crowd claps. '' '''Alec Verdoorn: '''You all have witnessed the first gameplay minutes of Iron Wolf, showing the new gameplay manouvres and engine effects. Despites the fact that it was not the full mission, i hope you enjoyed it.To support the gameplay with words, I want to talk about the engine we used Wartech 3.0. ''The leaked picture of Iron Wolf with the wartech logo beneath it is shown on the screen. 'Alec Verdoorn: '''Wartech 3.0, the newest member to the wartech family, is created to support the free gameplay with amazing graphics. As example, we have a picture of.. a moment in Walking through Caracas, with Wartech 2.0 and Wartech 3.0 splitted, look at this. ''A picture of the scene in the market is shown while Saint fires at the technical. The right pictures contains far better graphics than the left one. '''Alec Verdoorn: '''I think I don't have to tell which one is Wartech 3.0. 'But not to drop the amazing gameplay we focused on in Wartech 2.0, we are going to use the features we weren't able to use in Warzone wiselier in iron Wolf. As examples, the flexible time setting, which sets day or night, depending on the location and time of the player. Another one is the combo technics. These are present in Warzone, but are expanded in iron Wolf. We created combo's depending on location, speed, range and weapon which makes unique movement and takedowns. The sound effects are also improved, creating a cinema experience with the surrounding sounds. When a grenade explodes near to the player, he hears a beep like Saint did after the explosion in Walking through Caracas. We think with these new features, Wartech can compete once again for awards. ''The screen turns black. 'Alec Verdoorn: '''So this was our gameplay trailer of Warzone: Iron Wolf. I hoped we have shown you all the amazing quality of Iron Wolf and that we have made you curious to eeverything we haven't released or leaked yet. Before we close today I believe that Xavier here has something to share. '''Xavier Austal: '''Alec you are correct. In fact, only you, me and the crew that worked on this know about its existence. Ladies and gentlemen, I've been directing a wonderful crew for months now and am proud to reveal a live action film. The film will gradually be released in the coming days before Iron Wolf's release. You'll see the Predators performing a high risk mission a few months before Iron Wolf. Look for the release of Iron Wolf: Havoc soon! ''The title for Iron Wolf: Havoc appears. The public claps. 'Alec Verdoorn: '''One day, you'll get to see the rest, so stay aware. Thanks for watching and good evening everybody. ''The crowd claps one last time while the camera zooms out and finally turns off.